Essa Mulher
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Ron acha que Hermione não o ama e pede ajuda a Harry. Slash Draco e Harry. Escrita para o Potter Slash Fest 2006.


**Título:** Essa Mulher

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter e Ron Weasley

**Desafio da fic: **Nº 86 (Novos)

**Avisos:** Slash.

**Resumo: **Ron acha que Hermione não o ama e pede ajuda a Harry.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso. Além da diversão, é claro.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para o Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.

**

* * *

**

Essa Mulher

_ela quer viver sozinha  
sem a sua companhia  
e você ainda quer essa mulher_**¹**

Harry estava largado no sofá, meio adormecido, quando alguém literalmente caiu sobre ele. Os dois desabaram no chão, em um emaranhado de pernas e braços.

- Mas que merda, Ron. – Harry falou, afastando-se, e massageando o braço dolorido. – Não podia usar a porta?

- Harry...

A voz do amigo e a expressão dele eram tão desesperadas que calou Harry imediatamente.

- Ron, o que aconteceu?

- Harry, a Mione não me ama. – Ron permaneceu no chão, encostado ao sofá, com um olhar perdido. – Não ama.

Harry deu um suspiro, visivelmente aliviado.

- Graças a Deus. Pensei que era algo sério.

Ron o segurou pelos ombros e o encarou.

- Mas é sério! Como não poderia ser sério? Ela é a mulher da minha vida e não me ama.

Harry soltou os dedos do amigo que já o machucavam e se ergueu do chão, ajudando-o também. Serviu uma dose de uísque de fogo e entregou a Ron. Quando ele terminou de beber, perguntou novamente:

- Ron, o que aconteceu?

- Nada de novo. Apenas... Eu percebi que ela não me ama.

Harry conteve outro suspiro exasperado. Ron continuou:

- Harry, a Mione é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço. Mal terminou os estudos e já estava trabalhando como pesquisadora de contra-feitiços para o Ministério. Tem um bom salário, é independente, sabe mais coisas que eu jamais vou sonhar em saber...

Harry tentava, de todas as formas, descobrir onde Ron queria chegar. Ou pelo menos, como o outro relacionou aqueles fatos – que os dois estavam cansados de saber – com Mione não amá-lo.

- ... e ela não precisa de mim pra nada!

Harry esperou Ron continuar, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Pelo visto, perdera alguma parte importante do discurso. Justamente a parte em ele explicava o porquê daquele desespero todo. Respirando fundo, perguntou, tentando não demonstrar que perdeu o fio da meada:

- Ainda não entendi por que você está assim.

Ron o encarou chocado e Harry se perguntou se havia cometido um erro.

- Como assim? Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Ela nem percebe quando estou em casa! – Ron passou os dedos pelo cabelo, desesperado. – Ela não fica mais comigo, Harry. Ela não dorme lá. Vai embora porque tem que levantar cedo. – Fez um som de desagrado. – Ela só precisa aparatar e em instantes está onde quiser. Quem ela engana? Eu sabia que havia algo errado. E eu tinha razão! Havia... _isso_.

Harry se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se Ron estava bem.

- Isso o quê?

- Ora, Harry, por favor. Eu não vou falar. – Ron disse, meio envergonhado meio furioso. – É humilhante. – Pareceu voltar ao raciocínio torto. - Acredita que ela me disse que prefere a cama dela, o edredom dela, o travesseiro dela? – Fez uma expressão indignada. – Por que não podia levar para minha casa, então?

- Ron, eu não posso te ajudar desse jeito. Sério. Se não contar direito o que está acontecendo, não posso fazer nada.

- Harry, ela só sabe trabalhar! E não quer vir morar comigo.

- Pensei que isso já estivesse resolvido. Mione disse que não se mudaria antes de se casarem.

Ron levantou e andou de um lado para o outro.

- Eu sei. Eu aceitei isso. Mas Harry, você não sabe do pior...

A paciência de Harry estava se esgotando com uma rapidez alarmante.

- Não, não sei. E se não vai dizer, é melhor parar. – disse irritado.

Ron o encarou surpreso. Parou, pensou e se jogou no sofá, o rosto enterrado entre as mãos. Pareceu murmurar alguma coisa e Harry se esforçou para ouvi-lo.

- O quê?

Ron repetiu ainda mais baixo e embolado que antes. Harry resmungou irritado e pegou a varinha, lançando um Sonorus no amigo.

- Ela comprou um vibrador. – Ron disse, a voz ampliada magicamente preenchendo o apartamento.

Cobriu a própria boca e olhou horrorizado para o amigo. Harry retirou o feitiço e ficou olhando, abismado, Ron. Se era possível, a expressão do ruivo se tornou ainda pior ao olhar para um ponto perto da lareira.

- Quem comprou um vibrador?

Harry não precisou olhar para saber que Draco estava sorrindo. O tom de voz que ele usou deixava isso evidente.

- E então? Quem foi? – Draco disse, divertido. – Ah, mas é claro. Só pode ser Hermione. Também pudera...

Ron pulou do sofá e Harry foi obrigado a segurá-lo.

- Também pudera o quê? O que está tentando dizer com isso?

Draco deu um sorrisinho de lado e respondeu calmamente:

- É óbvio que estão falando de Hermione e o motivo pelo qual ela comprou.

- Draco. Por favor! – Harry falou, zangado. – Não está ajudando em nada. Pode nos dar licença, por favor?

Harry viu-o dar de ombros, não sem antes lançar mais um olhar divertido para Ron que mal se continha, e ir para o quarto. Assim que Draco saiu, o ruivo voltou a sentar, visivelmente deprimido.

Harry jogou-se ao lado dele no sofá e perguntou:

- Esse drama todo é por isso?

Ron voltou a ficar furioso e o encarou, ao dizer:

- E você acha pouco? Você mesmo viu o que Malfoy falou. Eu sabia que ela estava com uma atitude suspeita. Mas isso?

Harry deu um suspiro cansado.

- Por favor, Ron. Você não vai levar Draco a sério, não é? E não pode estar com ciúmes de um vibrador! Você mesmo disse: Mione é a bruxa mais inteligente que nós conhecemos. Ela sabe mais feitiços sexuais que você pode imaginar. Eu perguntei, pode acreditar. – Completou, exasperado, ao notar a expressão do outro.

- Que? Você está me dizendo... – Ele visivelmente tentava completar as frases, mas estava indignado demais para conseguir. - Você teve coragem... Você conversou sobre isso com a minha namorada?

- Conversei. Eu precisava falar com alguém quando comecei a sair com Draco e pela sua reação, acho que escolhi bem a pessoa. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Agora, vai me explicar o que isso tem a ver com a Mione não te amar?

- Ela não ama, Harry. Não precisa de mim para nada. Não quer vir morar comigo. Por que se casaria com um cara como eu?

Finalmente, estavam chegando a algum lugar.

- Então, você perguntou?

Ron teve a dignidade de parecer constrangido.

- Não, na verdade, não.

- Que? Ron, tem um mês que fui com você comprar o anel. E você ainda tá nessa? – Harry estava muito irritado agora. – Chega. Eu desisto. Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Vá pra casa e resolva isso de uma vez com Mione.

- Mas Harry, o que eu faço?

Ele parecia desesperado e Harry ficou com pena do amigo.

- Ron, ela te ama. Relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

- Tá, desculpe. Vou conversar com ela.

Ele caminhou em direção a lareira, pegou o pó de flu e antes de atirá-lo no fogo, ainda perguntou:

- E o que eu devo fazer com o vibrador?

Harry o olhou, estarrecido. Depois, um sorriso sacana surgiu no rosto dele e responder:

- Se quiser, te dou algumas sugestões muito boas de como usá-lo...

Ainda estava rindo, ao lembrar do Ron muito vermelho, entrando nas chamas quando Draco apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Isso foi cruel, Harry. Acho que está passando muito tempo comigo. – disse divertido. A expressão dele se tornou desconfiada. – Não pensou em nenhuma aula prática, não é?

Harry riu:

- Não, Draco. Mas estava pensando em reunir algum material da Internet. Quer me ajudar?

Draco abriu um largo sorriso e se sentou ao lado dele no computador. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo reunindo artigos sobre os diversos usos de um vibrador. Não terminaram a pesquisa (apesar de terem bombardeado a mesa de Ron no dia seguinte com material de leitura para as próximas semanas) porque os dois resolveram colocar em prática alguns dos novos (e velhos) conhecimentos que aprenderam naquela noite...

* * *

Desafio Nº 86 – Baseado na música (1) Essa mulher, Arnaldo Antunes. – Proposto por Paula Lírio. 


End file.
